The Avatar Falls
by BendintheMoonlight6613
Summary: The Avatar after Korra rules the nations with an iron fist, and it's up to an unlikely protagonist to stop him.


A/N: First i just want to apologize if there are any mispellings. I tried to get them all but I'm still learning I guess. Lol Anyway, I'm super excited about this/ This is my first time writing a fanfic and I can't wait to hear what you all think! Be nice! No Flames

Chapter 1

Itwas a dark morning. The sun was out, but was like it wasn't. There were clouds and everything ewas dark like night, but with that fgreen glow of morning.

Diden slept peacefully, his blinds lhiding him from the sunlight. Suddently, his alarm started to go off, the annoying blaring ringing through the room. He groaned upset from being woken from his slumber.

"Diden!" called his mother. "Get your ass down here! You need to do your fucking chores!" Hit mom was a bitch.

Diden groaned again. God, why was she such an asshole. "I'm coming, chill the fuck out!" he yelled back, unwillingly rolling out of bed.

He gravved the first shirt he coudl find and pulled it over his abs. He then went downstairs. His mom left the kitchen a mess with no food for him to clean. His mom was a bitch.

"Where thecuck if the fpood?" Diden yelled to his ungratebful bitch of a mother.

She didn't answer. She never answers/ Diden cleaned the kitchen and then went outside. He left to go to the store.

This is probabl a good time to ontroduce our protagonist. This is Diden Long, he is a teengae boy. He iilves in ba sing se with his awfully bickhy mother. He has sexy baclk hair and green eyes that were also esxy. He was wearing a green cotton shirt, ripped jeans, and converse because he really just didn't care.

Diden walked into the conveinience store. "What the fuck do you want today?" Asked the shop owner.

"I want to ge t some fucking gfood Gao," Diden muttered at the shopkeep, whoes name was Gao. Diden went over to sthe shelves and grabbed a box of cerela.

"Just gon't go stealing anyything!" Gao told him. Diden walked through the aisles when sudfenly the news came on. It was the avatar again.

"Welcome to Neko News." The anouncer sai d on the tevelison "We have a very special announcement today from our fvaorite maniacal leader, Avatar Sivirs"

"Hi everyone. I just wanted to come on the show today to remnind everyone that the serpent's pass is off limits for the time being. Anyone caught trying tho cross the serpent's pass will be killed immediately. Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you avatar Sivris, and nwo the weather!" The news proeceded to go onto boring weather stuff no one cared about.

\

"That avatar guy sure is great. I'm glad he warned us not to go to the serpent's pass. " Said Gao.

"He's not so great,"" Dieden wipsered under his bereath. He left, paying for the cereal, but he had to steal the milk cause he couldn't affored it.

When he approached home, he saw tht there was a note attached to the door. It was from the bitch. I mean ihis mom.

"Dear son, I have to go to the serpent's Pass. I donm't know when I'll be back. Ge t your chores done before I get home. I love you. Also fuck you. -Mom"

"Oh ni!" Diden yelled! "She's going to get killed there that stupid idiot!" Diden ran next door and stole his neighbor's car. He drowve off to the serpern'ts pass.

He arrived at the Serpents Pass to see a bunch of guards surrounding the place. He jumped out of the car and ran ouver . He saw a body on the ground when he approached. It was his mother. She was dead.

"What the fuck!" Doden yelled. He looked a tthe guards, angry. The guards didn;t care.

Diden, being a earthbender, threw ricks at the guards out of rage.

The guarfs tried to fight him off, but they were powerfless against his master Earth bending. Then, Diden's eyes widened when suddenly Sivris appeared.

When he arrived, everyone in the area ceased moving. They were all stunned by his dark and sexy aura. Even Diden paused at him, and nothing scared Doden.

"I made myself very clear." Sivris' deep voice rand out around the area. "No one comes to the serpents spass."

"U killed my fucking mother! I'll kill you!" Diden shouted. He hicked the ground and knocked up a gient gboulder and threw it at the avatar.

Sivris blocked the bloudler with one hand, like a badass. He grinned at Diden. "His that really all you have?"

Diden threw twenty boulders at him all at once. He hit the avatar, bu t he got back up and threw a fire blast at Diden. Diden built a srock wall to defend himself, but he and the wall got blown away fby the fire.

Sivris laughed his maniacle laugh. "You can;t stop me. I'm the Avatar. The most powerful being on Earth."

Sivris flew away, laughing. Diden laid on the grownd, injurd. He looked around at all the dead bodies around him. He hit the ground, and got up. That was the day Diden swore he would end the avatar's rain of evil. That was the day Diden swore he would kill the avater.

A/N: Thx so much for reading!1! I hope u enjoyed it, I worked really hard on it. Plz leave me some reviews. I lok foreward to it! 33333


End file.
